Drunken Dog
by amanokawa
Summary: UPDATE 2 CHAPTER! Pairing mulai jelas... beware of MelloXHamster-bukan tokoh saya- .. Hawhawhawhawhaw.... Nasib Mattie tidak diketahui. Akankah dia kembali ke tubuh semula? Ataukah dia akan terus hidup sebagai anjing tak bercelana? Just READ eeett !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - DRUNKEN DOG

Disclaimer : Death Note Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba TT (cih)

Bercerita tentang... hadiah ulang tahun Mello dari Near (iyah, saya tau, ultah Mello masih Desember... tapi ga kuat aja buat ga bikin w) yang ga pernah beres... Pairingna... entahlah... nunggu wangsit dulu ditabok. possibly become a long story, kbanyakan cerita2 pendek ga jelas... dan berhubung ini fic DetNot saya yang pertama... muhun bantuannya sembah... saya jarang nulis... terakhir nulis teh 3 taon lalu (trus pas kuliah wa ngapain ja ya? XD wkwkwkwkwk... makanya masup DKV biar nda usah nulis XD). Yah hep pan lah ya

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Happy Birthday, Mello... "

Mello terdiam mematung di depan pintu kamarnya. Sungguh dia tidak akan mengira di pagi-pagi buta seperti hari ini, Near akan muncul di depannya didampingi oleh 3 pengawalnya, Hal, Lester dan Gevanni.

" Apa maksudmu membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini? " tanya cowok pirang itu dengan urat-urat kepala yang bermunculan. Maklumlah... dia termasuk penderita insonia akut, apalagi dia tinggal bersama Matt, gamer yang doyan banget begadang tiap malem demi menuntaskan bos terakhir di Harvest Moon (lah?). Matt beberapa hari lalu minta ijin untuk pergi ke game convention, jadi bagi Mello, hari-hari terakhir itu merupakan kesempatan emas buatnya untuk tidur.

" Aku membawakanmu hadiah ulang tahun. Hari ini ulang tahunmu, kan? " kata Near dengan nada datar. Mello melihat ada bungkusan kertas coklat berbalut pita berwarna emas di tangan Near. Mello berusaha mengingat-ingat hari itu. Ah, benar juga... tahun ini dia genap berusia 19 tahun...

" Oh, thanks... " katanya pendek. " Apa ini, by the way...? "

" Hadiah yang pasti kau suka... "

" Tiket seumur hidup mengunjungi Charlie's Chocolate Factory? "

" Something better... " kata Near.

Mello mengangkat bungkusan itu lalu memandang Near dengan curiga.

" Kamu tidak memberiku barang yang aneh-aneh kan? " gumamnya. " Tahun lalu kamu memberiku borgol berbulu warna pink... "

" Barang itu berguna, kan? Kamu bisa menggunakannya bersama Matt..."

" DAMMIT, NEAR!! " teriak Mello siap mencekik rivalnya itu. Spontan saja wajahnya bersemu merah.

" Lepaskan tanganmu dari Near... " gumam Hal, salah satu pengawal Near, siap mengacungkan ujung pistolnya ke hidung Mello.

" Damn... lain kali biarkan mereka tinggal di depan apartemen saja... " gerutu Mello seraya menyingkirkan ujung pistol itu dari hidungnya.

" ... dan membiarkanmu menjadikanku ganjal pintu? No way. Ngomong-ngomong... memangnya borgol itu kau gunakan untuk apa...? "

" Sudahlah... !! " potong Mello frustasi.

" baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu... " kata Near sambil membalikkan badan, siap melangkah pergi. " Oh ya... " katanya sambil melemparkan senyumnya yang langka itu. " Have fun... "

" Huh? "

Mello tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata rivalnya itu. Yang dia tahu, jika Near sudah memasang senyuman itu, artinya ada sesuatu yang tidak beres...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, bahasanya tak peringan lag dah... ga baku2 amat Toh isinya cuman maen2... hehe, maap2 buat chap awal meluruskan otot otak dulu lah ya?

Review plizzz?? puppy eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Drunken Dog

Disclaimer : I don't own Death Note boys. Kalu mereka punya sayah, sayah dah mbangun harem!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bungkusan itu kini tergeletak di atas meja makan. Atas beberapa alasan, Mello tidak berani langsung membukanya begitu saja. Dia tetap curiga pada apapun pemberian Near. Ah, andaikan ada Matt di sini.. dia bisa memintanya membuka bungkusan itu terlebih dulu, sama seperti dia menyuruh teman sekamarnya itu untuk mencicipi setiap makanan di kulkas, sekedar mengecek ada yang kadaluwarsa atau tidak. Tapi Matt tidak ada di sini dan Mello harus menghadapi problema itu sendirian.

" Udah dicek pake bomb detector, tapi ga ada apa-apa... at least ni bungkusan gak bakal meledak pas dibuka... tapi kok tetep aja rasanya butuh dicek lagi ya? " gumamnya sambil berjalan mengelilingi meja... Tiba-tiba saja dia melihat ada sesuatu yang merembes dari kotak itu.

" Basah-basah apa nih? " Mello mendekatkan wajahnya dan berusaha mengenali cairan itu. " Bau wine...? Apa beer? "

Rembesan itu semakin melebar, tapi Mello masih berusaha mengidentifikasi isi bungkusan itu dilihat, maksudnya, dicium dari baunya.

" Near ngasi beer? Kok tumben-tumbenan ngasi hadiah yang bener? " gumamnya lagi, lalu mencolek sedikit cairan itu dan menjilatnya.

" ... kaya beer... beneran! " serunya girang. Cepat-cepat dia merobek bungkusan itu dengan tidak sabar, ingin segera menikmati 'beer' yang didapatnya.

Tapi jangankan beer...

Setelah bungkusan itu sukses terbuka, hal pertama yang Mello lihat adalah... stripped shirt. Dan goggle. Dan cairan dengan bau beer yang keras. Dan bulu coklat...

" woof! "

...

Dari dalam apartemen itu terdengarlah teriakan melengking...

" What the fuck...!! NEARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hawhawhawhawhawhawhaw... ada yang bisa nebak isinya apa?

Ide fic ini awal mulanya dari gambar sayah sendiri di D, sialna teh di sini ga bisa pasang link TT uh... er... ke DA sayah aja dah...ID: amanokawa, judulna 'DN - thx 20k hits'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Drunken Dog

Disclaimer : Death Note belong s to Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba

Wew... bikin 3 chapter berturut-turut... akhirnya bobok jam 3 TT uh, knapa kul wa dah masok seee...??

-end of rant-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 – Drunken Dog

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk... silakan... _"

" Fuck! "

-nut nut nut-

" _anda terhubung dengan mailbox... _"

" Damn!! "

-**BLETAK**!-

...HP merah Mello bermotif strawberry tamat sudah riwayatnya di bak sampah...

Ini sudah ke 56 kalinya Mello mencoba menghubungi Matt, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. HP Matt kelima-limanya dimatikan (holoh). Entah sengaja atau tidak. Tapi Mello berasumsi Hpnya memang sengaja dimatikan mengingat Matt sering tidak mau diganggu kalau sedang berada di convention. Akhirnya dia memilih alternatif terakhir... menelpon Near, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang sudah diberikannya. Tangannya merogoh Hpnya yang satu lagi (ceritanya Mello teh juragan Hape... digaplok bolak-balik ). Dengan cepat jemarinya mencari nama Near...

" W... W... White Bastard... oke! " gumamnya.

-_line connected-_

_Halo, Mello?_ (for some reasons it sounds funny to me)

" What the hell did you give to me, bastard!! " semprot Mello tanpa basa-basi.

_Do you like it?_ kata suara di sebrang sana tanpa rasa berdosa.

" Dammit! Explain to me!! That dog is... "

._.. very similar to Matt, yes..._ potong Near seakan mengetahui apa yang ingin dikatakan Mello.

" ...and the clothes...!! "

_very similar to Matt's, yes..._

" Are you sick!! "

_No. That's Matt's_

" HUH!! "

_For you to know... aku sedang mengembangkan percobaan terbaru yang bahkan L pun belum pernah mencobanya... Percobaan ini berhubungan dengan otak manusia..._

" Apa hubungannya dengan anjing itu!? "

_Well.. I like messing around with people's mind... in this case... brain... singkatnya aku memindahkan pikiran Matt ke anjing itu..._

...

Kali ini tidak ada reaksi apa-apa dari Mello.

Tunggu. Ada.

Dagunya nyaris jatuh mendengar penjelasan dari Near.

_Tapi kelihatannya percobaan ini membutuhkan lebih banyak riset lagi... jadi percobaan yang kemarin Cuma berhasil 30. Singkatnya lagi... pikiran Matt yang ada di anjing itu Cuma sekitar 30 saja, sisanya tertidur di alam bawah sadar anjing itu_

" HELL!! You're really sick, Near!! Kenapa harus Matt!! "

_Dia datang begitu saja waktu aku membuka iklan 'Dibutuhkan sukarelawan dengan barter super-extra-rare-item-for-ukeing-the-GM di Ragnarok Online' di internet. Not my fault. It can be happened to anyone. " sahutnya dengan nada datar._

" Anyone my ass... " bisik Mello geram.

_Jangan khawatir, Mello. Dia masih Matt, walaupun badannya anjing..._

" Bagaimana dengan badan Matt yang asli?? "

I_ni yang ingin kubicarakan. Di sini tidak ada yang bisa menghandle anjing, itulah kenapa aku mengirimkannya padamu sebagai hadiah. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, walaupun kelakuannya seperti anjing, tapi dia masih Matt. Maka, dia akan memiliki beberapa karakteristik Matt... aku tidak tahu yang mana. Dan kupikir... kamu adalah orang yang terdekat dengannya, kamulah yang paling cocok untuk menanganinya..._

Mello terdiam. Jadi itu alasan Near mengirim 'Matt' ke tempatnya.

" ... bagaimana dengan badan aslinya? ... "

_Kami sudah menanganinya di sini. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku malah tidak yakin kalau harus mengirimkan badan Matt yang asli ke tempatmu. You're pretty busy, ne?_

" Memangnya kenapa? Bagaimanapun juga dia tetap Matt kan? Kenapa tidak kau kirim kemari sekalian? " tanya Mello khawatir.

_Anjing yang kugunakan anjing yang penurut... jadi dia tidak terlalu bermasalah, memang. Except for one thing..._

" Apa itu? "

_He pisses everywhere..._

Beberapa menit tanpa suara.

" You keep him. " keputusan akhir Mello.

Akhirnya diputuskanlah Mello 'memelihara' anjing itu selama beberapa hari ke depan sampai Near menuntaskan percobaannya. Mello belum pernah sekalipun memelihara binatang dengan sukses. Dulu pernah dia punya hamster di Wammy's House, tapi hamster itu tidak berumur panjang gara-gara diajak Mello berenang. Yah... let's see what Mello will do in these next days with 'Matt'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wkwkwkwkwkwk... belum terlalu terjawab kenapa anjing itu berbau 'beer' XD... akan terjawab di chapter berikutnya! Mungkin...

Btw... sekedar ngingetin... review, plizzzzz... otot otak saya udah agak elastis lagi XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Death Note Takeshi Obata n Tsugumi Ohba

Andai mereka punya saya... uwww!! -melompat ke arah Wammys boys- -double shot'd by Mello n Matt- -swept away by Near-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 – Drunken Dog

Buku 'How to Keep Your Extra Ordinary Dog Quiet' tergeletak manis di atas perut Mello. Sementara 'Mattie', demikian anjing itu dipanggil, masih melingkar dengan pulasnya di dalam kotak –yang sekarang sudah diberi alas kain-. Mello sedikit kewalahan menangani anjing yang satu ini. Benar-benar... anjing ini mirip Matt!! Dia tidak mau makan dogfood yang sudah dibelikan Mello... jangankan makan... dienduspun tidak. Dia justru mendekati kulkas dan mengais-ngais di depannya. Ketika Mello membuka pintu kulkas, anjing itu dengan cepat menyambar sisa pizza makaroni dari dalam dan dibawa kabur ke pojokan, sama seperti Matt yang sering mengambil junk food Mello lalu dimakan diam-diam. Sesuatu yang mengherankan adalah, pernah suatu kali anjing itu masuk ke kamar mandi. Ketika Mello mengikutinya, anjing itu menggeram ke arah Mello lalu menendang pintu kamar mandi sampai tertutup. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi kran air. (huh? Sayah jadi pengen anjing kaya gini XD).

" Mentalku capek... " gumam Mello yang sekarang terbaring di kursi sofa. Mattie hampir saja menjajah tempat tidur Mello kalau saja dia tidak segera melancarkan serangan yang baru saja dipelajarinya dari buku 'How to Keep Your Extra Ordinary Dog Quiet' pada halaman terakhir, ' ... _ketika Anda merasa anjing anda sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, dan Anda merasa sudah melakukan segalanya untuk menangani anjing anda, tunggu apalagi!? Pukul tengkuknya tepat di titik leher ke 12a. Untuk keterangan gambar dan kekuatan pukulan, lihat pada lampiran di halaman terakhir_... '

Mello menggulingkan badannya ke kiri. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyadari, betapa sunyinya kamar apartemennya itu. Biasanya bagaimanapun sepinya, selalu ada Matt dengan suara-suara gamenya. Atau setidaknya, langkah kaki Matt yang mengendap-endap di dapur untuk mencuri junk food Mello-yang selalu berakhir dengan kejadian: Matt dilempat pakai sandal kamar mandi. Kamar apartemen itu terasa luas... sangat luas untuk Mello yang sekarang kesepian...

" Matt... " bisiknya, " Matt, aku ingin kamu kembali... "

Tidak sadar, Mello jatuh tertidur...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tiba-tiba saja mata Mello terbuka. Dia mendengar ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pelan-pelan dia bangkit dari sofa, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Dia mendengar ada suara-suara aneh dari arah dapur.

" Pencuri? " pikirnya. Tapi mana mungkin ada pencuri di sebuah apartemen? Ini tingkat 12!! Mello merogoh pistol yang berada di kantong jaketnya. Sambil mengendap-endap, dia berjalan menuju dapur. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah panci dan berbagai peralatan dapur yang berserakan di mana-mana. Lalu dia melihat lemari paling bawah, tempat di mana dia dan Matt menyimpan wine, sudah terbuka dan ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari balik pintu lemari itu.

...

Ekor anjing.

...

" Ya ampun!! MATTIE!! "

_- White Bastard's line connected-_

_Halo, Mello?_

" Near!! Explain to me!! Anjing itu meminum jatah wineku sebulan!! "

_Did Matt drink too?_

" Uh... iya... tapi... ini ANJING!! "

_Sudah kukatakan, anjing itu mewarisi sebagian kelakuan Matt, termasuk kebiasaan minum itu..._

" Dammit...! Jadi yang kemarin basah-basah itu..."

_What?_

"Nothing "

_Please bear with him, Mello..._

" ... I understand... bye... "

_Mello, wait._

" Apa lagi? "

_Have I said he's smoking too?_

" OO ...uh... "

Tiba-tiba saja Mello ingin mengajak anjing itu berenang...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ngakak

Ada yang bisa nebak gimana caranya Mattie keluar dari kamar mandi? XD

Review, puliz? Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

BAB 5

Chapter 5 – Drunken Dog - Miss You

Disclaimer : Sayang... Wammy Boys punyanya Takeshi Obata... coba punya sayah... ratenya langsung nae jadi M.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mattie – sang anjing, lengkap dengan goggle dan baju strip – saat ini berjalan gontai sambil sesekali oleng ke kiri dan kanan. Wajahnya merah dan matanya – walau tertutup goggle tetap saja terlihat jelas – tidak fokus. Walaupun kadar alkohol dalam wine nggak tinggi-tinggi amat, tapi tetep aja kalau jatah wine sebulan diminum sekali tenggak tetep bikin mabok. Dalam hati, Mello sebenarnya bingung, antara mau ketawa, mau nolong anjing ini ataukah menjepit lehernya lalu melemparnya ke luar jendela?

" Here, Mattie, Mattie, Mattie... " panggil Mello.

Si anjing itu mendongak sesaat, bengong, lalu melangkah gontai ke arah Mello. Karena mabuk, dia menubruk kulkas sekali. Tapi dasarnya memang pantang menyerah, dia berusaha bangkit dan berjalan gontai seraya menyeret ekornya yang lunglai di belakangnya untuk kemudian menubruk kotak tempat tidurnya sendiri.

" Geezzz... what a troublesome dog... " gerutu Mello tidak sabar, lalu mengangkat Mattie. Hidung Mattie merah dan bau wine menguar dari mulutnya ketika Mello memeluknya. Seakan tahu siapa 'pemilik'nya, Mattie menyandarkan kepalanya dengan pasrah di bahu Mello. Walaupun sambil menggerutu, Mello memeluknya juga dengan erat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan lagi, tapi... cepatlah kembali ke wujudmu semula... aku... " kata-kata Mello tercekat di tenggorokannya. Jemarinya memeluk tubuh kecil Mattie lebih erat.

" I miss you, dammit! " bisiknya pelan, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bulu-bulu halus Mattie.

...

...

...

" ... hoeeeekkk...!! "

Bau muntah menggantikan bau wine.

" FUCK!! MATTIE!! "

Dan adegan selanjutnya adalah Mattie dilempar dengan kejamnya ke bak mandi. (SFX: Wiiingggg)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oke!Jawabannya: Mattie nangis. Yeah, nangis, sodara-sodara. Dengan suara sendu dia ber 'kaing-kaing' ria minta dibukain pintu sama Mello. Well... I can't help it, Matt dalam wujud anjing kan b-e-g-o. Udah tau ga bakal bisa buka pintu, eh dianya dengan soknya malah nutup itu pintu XD. Hawhawhawhawhaw... jangan tanyakan ke arah mana fanfic ini akan berlanjut. Ide gila berawal dari komen Luvelia di halaman DA sayah:

_Tersangka-L : Ahahahaahha...jadi smoking puppy dunk if you give him cigarettes  
Aku mao dunk punya pet kek geneeeeeeeee_

_Pelaku O : tapi biaya piaranya mahal... rokok yambah mahal kan? wakakakaakak XD  
he drinks too, btw. lol  
trus kalo lagi mabok mukanya meraaaahhh trus nabrak2 kmana2 .._

_(duh, kok jadi ngaco gini yah? XD)_

Trus sempet ada pertanyaan di halaman DA sayah:

_Tersangka - LR : ...ntu anjing knapa ga pake clana?_

_Pelaku O : Biar gampang ditepok! XD Lagian kalo anjing pake clana, gimana pup-nya?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Drunken Dog - Old Memory

Disclaimer : smua karakter DetNot punya abang Obata sama Neng Ohba.

Note : Pola/Kagurafuuko... namamu muncul di sini... thanks for favoriting this crappy story .

Saya mulai stress di sini!! Harap siaga!! Sedia jaket anti peluru sama kulit pisang buat dilempar!! SEGERA TIARAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" Okay. You sleep on floor. You eat dog food. You play outside. Ngerti? "

'...'

" Don't touch my chocolate. Don't open the refrigerator. Don't bite my shoes. Paham? "

'... woof...? '

Mello dengan hanya berkaos singlet dan bercelana boxer motif kembang-kembang saat ini tampak duduk di tempat tidurnya yang acak-acak dengan muka super cemberut. Pasalnya, pagi itu juga dia dibangunkan dengan rasa asem-asem ga jelas di mukanya. Padahal waktu itu dia lagi mimpi makan coklat super gede. Dalam mimpinya dia memeluk coklat itu, lalu digigit. Tapi pas dikunyah, si coklat ternyata berasa...

...pantat...

Dan Mattie, juga duduk dengan manis di hadapan Mello dengan goggle basah berurai air mata dan pantat yang penuh bekas telapak tangan berwarna merah.

" PAHAM NGGAK!! " teriak Mello membuat si anjing melonjak lima senti dari tanah. " Kalo paham, menggonggong lima kali, terus kasih hormat!! "

' ...nguk...? ' Mattie menatap cengok.

Mello menyurukkan kepalanya ke bantal. Dia stress. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Seumur-umur dia ngga pernah piara binatang. Dia bener-bener ga tahu caranya menangani piaraan. Seperti yang sudah diceritain sebelumnya, satu-satunya pengalaman dia miara binatang Cuma hamsternya yang mati secara tiba-tiba waktu diajak berenang. Entah kenapa waktu diajari gaya punggung, si hamster tau-tau ngapung aja, trus nggak gerak-gerak lagi. Habis itu Mello kapok miara apapun. Dia masih terkenang akan si hamster lucu nan imut miliknya. Kenangannya terlalu kuat pada binatang kecil yang dikasih nama 'Megazord' itu.

" Zordie... " gumamnya lirih, " Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu muncul di pikiranku saat ini...? "

_Megazord, si hamster kecil berpantat coklat. Persis seperti Mattie. Doyan banget makan kwaci. Dia sangat jinak, Cuma mau makan dari tangan Mello. Pernah sekali Mello ngasi makan pake kaki, eh... si hamster pingsan tanpa sebab. Sejak saat itu Mello Cuma berani ngasi makan pake tangan. Kalo lewat mulut ga berani, ntar dikira bestiality... menjalin cinta sama hewan. Belum ada hukumnya soalnya... coba kalo ada hukum yang mengesahkan hubungan cinta terlarang ini. Mello pasti udah lari ke penghulu._

_Mello terlalu cinta sama si hamster kecil itu. Dialah teman pertama Mello. Dialah makhluk pertama yang mau menerima Mello apa adanya. Mello masih ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan makhluk kecil itu. Waktu itu awal Mello ketika masuk ke Wammy's house. Aura yang asing terasa menyelimuti udara di mana pun dia berada. Setiap mata terasa memandang di adengan aneh. Mello kecil yang tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti itu mencoba kabur dari Wammy House dan lari ke game center. Dengan perasaan kalut dia berlari di antara mesin-mesin game dan anak-anak yang berseliweran. Dia ingin melampiaskan rasa gelisahnya dengan permainan yang memacu adrenalin... 'capit boneka'._

_Di situlah untuk pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan si hamster kecil. Ingin hati Mello mengambil boneka Winnie the Pooh setinggi satu meter yang merupakan hadiah utama, tapi apa daya yang kena malah si hamster kecil yang entah nyusup dari mana itu. Jadilah si hamster kecil itu milik Mello. Pada awalnya Mello menolak keberadaan si hamster kecil itu. Untuk mengurusi diri sendiri saja Mello tidak mampu, apalagi mengurusi hamster itu. Mello berusaha menyingkirkan si hamster itu dengan mencoba menukarnya dengan sekaleng Poca Pola di counter coin, tapi si mbak yang jaga bilang, 'Hadiah yang didapat tidak dapat ditukar'. Pada akhirnya Mello terpksa mengantongi si hamster pulang ke Wammys._

_Lama kelamaan rasa sayang Mello tumbuh. Si hamster berhasil memikat hati polos Mello dengan kelucuannya. Akhirnya Mello menyerah, lalu sambil berkata... " I'm alone... You're alone... If we're together, we'll never be alone forever... " katanya sambil mencium hidung si hamster. Si hamster, seakan tahu siapa pemiliknya, mencicit kecil lalu menyurukkan hidungnya ke hidung Mello._

_" Ne, you like me, right, Zordie...? " katanya senang._

_Si hamster membalas dengan menyurukkan hidugnya lagi._

_" Mulai sekarang, kita akan selalu bersama-sama! Kamu akan tidur di tempat tidurku. Kamu akan makan dari piring yang sama denganku. Kamu juga akan berada di kelasku, mengikuti __setiap pelajaran denganku. Pokoknya kita akan bersama selalu, dan selalu...tidak akan pernah terpisahkan... " Siang itu Mello membuat janji setia semati dengan si kecil Zordie. Sayang, kisah kasih mereka berdua harus terganggu dengan teriakan Mr. Roger yang memanggil anak-anak untuk ikut kelas berenang..._

Karena kisah cintanya (?) yang pahit itulah Mello tidak mau lagi namanya memelihara binatang. Lah, tapi kenapa Mello selalu menganggap Matt itu 'piaraan'?. Yah... semata-mata karena Matt ga bakal mati kalo diajak berenang...

Masalahnya, Matt, dalam wujudnya yang sekarang, absolutely bakal mati cepat atau lambat kalau dicemplungin ke kolam renang. Dan Mello tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Dia tidak ingin kejadian yang menyakitkan itu terulang lagi. Jadi, walaupun betapa lucunya bentuk Mattie yang sekarang, betapa menggodanya pantat berbulu Mattie yang goyang ke sana ke sini, tapi Mello tetap mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan si anjing goggle itu. Sungguh, bukan karena dia benci pada Mattie, ini hanya semata-mata demi melindungi dirinya sendiri dari rasa kehilangan yang dulu pernah dideritanya. Mello yang malang. Perjalanannya mengatasi phobia piaraan ini masih jauh...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anjrit.

Lama-lama ini fic tambah ga bereeesssss... ahyak!

Ini pasti gara2 wa kbanyakan makan kulit duren.

PASTI.

Tidak dapat disanggah lagi.

Segala bukti sudah mengarah ke situ.

Satu-satunya obat yang bisa menyembuhkan Osa hanyalah...

Review, plz?

Ahyak ! -Goofy mode-

Oh ya, sekedar informasi, buat yang punya anjing kaya yang Osa deskripsiin di atas... yakni berpantat bulet berbulu tebel, tolong jauh2in dari Osa. I have dog-ass fetish, bawaannya pengin spanking terus XD wkwkwkwkwkwkwk.


End file.
